


Pleasant Dreams

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Other, Tentacle, Tentacles, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: Zoey Klark is settling down in the johto region at the moment. She's decided to take the night off and just camp for the weekend. She really just needs some relief.





	Pleasant Dreams

**Pleasant Dreams**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

Zoey finished setting up her camp, the tent was made, sleeping bag fluffed, dinner was cooking. She smiled at her hard work and pulled out her three pokeballs and tossed them into the air, with a flash three pokemon appeared in the grass. The first being a small hoothoot that was a more recent capture. Next a hatched munchlax who was all too excited to be out of the ball, and lastly her most loyal pokemon Tangrowth. He had been her partner since she was just a little girl, a random wild pokemon she fed everyday until a mishap of attracting other more dangerous pokemon. Even as just a little tangela, he stood and defended her from attack. Ever since then they had become inseparable. They all hustled around the campsite and began to preen and groom themselves, munchlax eagerly pulled at Zoey’s pants as she prepared the stew, and tangrowth hung back watching over everyone vigilantly.

 

After dinner was served and everyone had gone back to their balls to rest, Zoey looked up to tangrowth, “Hollywood, did you want to go into your ball or rest out here?” He slouched back onto the ground and gave a murmuring noise. Zoey smiled at him and nodded, “Alright, you can stay out. If you go off though, please don’t wander too far.” She said before stripping herself of her current travel clothes. Being all alone in the woods she didn’t have to worry too much about modesty. She piled her clothes into a small pile in the corner of the tent and shuffled inside. Hollywood followed in after her, the tent just barely large enough to fit them both. She made a mental note to upgrade her supplies to help the tangrowth fit inside better.

 

“Sleeping in here with me tonight?” Zoey asked as she unzipped the sleeping bag and laid down into it, only folding the half she unzipped over her. She liked the freedom to stick her arms and legs out as she pleased during the warmer months. Hollywood rustled in the tent to get comfortable and sat down. He was use to sleeping upright while keeping an eye out for his delicate trainer. She looked up at him and reached a hand out to hold one of his larger fingers as she drifted off to sleep. He found it very comforting to have her touching him as she slept. Letting him know right where she was as he listened to the soft even breathing. He closed his eyes as well and decided to get some rest.

 

Few hours later he was pulled awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked down to what had yanked on him. Zoey looked distressed. She gripped his finger hard and had pulled it close to her face as she whimpered in her sleep. Nervously he shifted closer, lying himself beside his fretting trainer. He petted her head which usually seemed to work, but this time she only clutched him harder. His vines reached out to touch and pat her along the sleeping bag, seemed to have no effect. Slipping under the covers he let his vines wander and stroke her soft skin. Zoey tensed from the feelings, but seemed to relax and snuggle into his hand. She didn’t look well rested yet, but at least she had stopped whimpering. Hollywood took a moment to appreciate how soft his trainer felt against him. Her hands were just so small, he remember them being so much bigger before he evolved. Now he easily could engulf her. He knew he needed to keep her safe no matter what. When she started to whine again he stroked her skin, gently petting her side, her stomach, her hips. She wore no clothing so he didn’t need to struggle with any garments. One of his vines lingered at the hips, it continued to pet her there. She nudged a bit and rolled over slightly opening her legs up to the petting. The vine trailed into the inner thigh which made the noises stop. Finally his trainer looked to be at peace again. To make sure she got the rest she needed he continued to pet her. Letting more of his vines twist under the cover and brush against the tender soft skin of her lower belly, hips, and thighs. At this she spread her legs wider with a slight mumble.

 

Intrigued he reached in with his arm and placed it on her thigh. She was warm to the touch. It was very pleasant to feel. Though she seemed to be unnaturally warm in one spot, worried he reached in closer and brushed it. Zoey shifted and smiled nuzzling his other hand that she clung too ever so tightly. Feeling pleased with himself he brushed her there again delighted to see her face rest and smile from it. He continued to stroke her there until it started to slide against his finger. Withdrawing to examine his hand he sniffed carefully at the fluids coating one of his large fingers. It smelled…. Sweet? Almost citrus like. Lapping at it he found it delicious and reached in again to cautiously stroke between her legs as he had been doing before. They were very hot to the touch, more moisture had built up. He wondered if she wasn’t well? Looking at her face she seemed more than fine. Breathing easy and rubbing her cheek against his palm. Curiously he prodded further. The bulk of his finger easily slid through the folds of her flesh and he explored the various rises and bumps there. Zoey hardly stirred except to widen her hips more. Hollywood took that as an invitation to continue reviewing his trainer. He pushed at a spot that seemed to go deeper. It held minor resistance, but once he stroked his finger around in the liquids, it was much easier to push into. Zoey made a new sound, nothing like the whimpering before she had been doing in her sleep. It was low, it made a rumble in her chest as she exhaled a long warm breath against his hand. Having held still from her motions, seeing her not rise he decided to reach further. Her body was so wet and hot inside where his finger was. He poked along the inside of her and she reacted back. Her body squeezed around him and it almost felt like she was licking him. He continued to probe, the way her body moved provoked his interests. He had never seen his trainer like this before. So small and supple.

 

He stopped. There was something gently blocking him from going any deeper. Her body had been pulling at him to go deeper but now… He poked at the soft tissue inside of her. She made that low wonderful noise again and pushed her hips down. He hadn’t meant too, but the way she bucked over him tore right through the very soft wall that had kept him from exploring further. He froze watching her carefully, he didn’t mean to harm her. He only wanted to make sure she was well. She squirmed a little, but mostly just her legs moving her hips up and down slightly against his hand. Responding to her movements he pushed into her and pulled slightly, Zoey smiled at that. Big and goofy just the way he liked her. He did it again and she shuffled and nuzzled his hand. Smiling down at her he pushed into her again and met no resistance this time as his thick vine like finger pushed all the way inside of her. Her walls lapped him up inside, inviting him to explore deeper and to push against them. So he did, he tickled her inside until she moaned in her sleep. It was such a sweet noise, he coaxed it out of her again and again. His smaller vines still were at work petting her. One of them traveled past her hip to the swell of her rear. Prodding it’s way down her cheeks it found another smaller entrance. He poked at it which made Zoey give a big soft sighs of pleasure. He continued to work his vine against the entrance but it just wouldn’t give. Then it hit him, it wasn’t wet and slippery like this one he was exploring. Drawing new vines to his finger they pushed into her making her buck. They swirled around the base of his finger and soaked up more of that delicious nectar. Pulling out slowly they followed the other vine between her legs. The first one pulled at her cheek as the other two probed again at the second entrance. Using the dewy moisture from the first one, they were able to push their way in which made her body jump, accidentally taking his vines deeper than intended.

 

Zoey made an audible gasp and fluttered her eyes open briefly for a moment. She closed them and clenched her entrances tight against his appendages. The vines were squeezed with amazing force he did not expect of his trainer. His finger was being pulled in deep and clung too. Her muscles wrapped tight around him and suckled him. A few more soft bucks and Zoey let out a long pleasurable sigh. Her body was slightly shaking as it rode out the last few shock waves of her orgasm. She could feel something big and warm inside of her. It was such a cozy feeling. She wanted it to never stop. She moaned again and nuzzled her face into the tangrowth hand.

 

Hollywood had locked up for a moment, letting his trainer react and relax on her own hoping not to wake her fully. He too sighed with relief to feel her body calm around him, the squeezing had softened and she now smelled so wonderful. It was tangy but sweet. He slowly withdrew his finger from his master’s body and brought it to his face. He drank in the scent of her, this was something completely new to him. His blood thrummed and he looked down to her fighting the urge to wrap her up in his vines and never let her go. Even now one of his smaller vines moved inside of her. He delighted to see her clench and buck against the vine. He came closer again, letting his body hover over hers. More of his vines reaching out to gently hold her as he reached down again with the now cooled finger. He slid the thick appendage easily into her with no resistance this time. Her back arched beneath him, this made it easier to sneak vines down his sleeping trainer’s back and gently hold her. He wanted to see every movement she made, even the slightest twitch. His finger started slowly, matching the softer movements of the smaller vine in her ass. They moved together stroking into her, her breathing became more rough and her hips rocked with the motions.

 

Zoey groaned from the dull aches in her lower body. Her body was hot and dripping with sweat. She moaned and parted her lips to pant softly. She could feel herself being lifted, her eyes blinked sleepily. Though with a few more thrusts below she cried out, she looked up dizzily to the dark mass pulling her closer. “Haaah… Ha… Hollywood…?” She asked between breaths. The vines around her loosened and the pumping stopped. Only her body bubbled and overflowed with need, she bit her lip and squeezed her hips together on his hand feeling the muscles clench and surge all around him. “Hollywood…” she said softly wrapping her arms around the arm the cradled her. “Please don’t let me go.” She said barely above a whisper.

 

It didn’t take much else to encourage him, he pulled her up from her bed completely and rested her into the vines of his chest and cradled her so gently. He murred a long happy noise at her. She smiled and loosened her hips, “C..can you…” she didn’t even need to finish her question before his other hand and vine began to thrust into her again. This time much more eagerly before. The way she bounced and gasped against him made his hand bottom out into her. She cried out and rocked down on his knuckles. His broad finger filled her up to the point it was painful. She bit her lip and rubbed herself needily over his knuckles as he moved inside of her. Zoey wrapped her hands in thicker vines of him and pulled herself to arch against him instinctively. The tangrowth purposely thrust his finger deeper into her until she screamed. Her body grew tense and clung to him again. Greedily it pulled and engulf him. Her body was pulsing around his finger and vines and he closed his eyes just feeling and listening to her soft pants and racing pulse. The smell of her now filled the tent and he was drunk from it.

 

He loved that such small movements made her body quiver and shake. He drew her up close to him to drink in her heat. As the shock waves and jitters of her body calmed and her breathing slowed he slowly began to pull his finger free of her. Zoey tensed around him and she whimpered hazily, “Holly.. No.. please.. Just stay with me for now.” she begged softly. His heart swelled at the request and he gratefully sank the digit inside of her and cradled her comfortably into his body. Her breathing continued to soften until he realized she had fallen back to sleep on him. Her body still lapping at him and so warm. He sighed and held her close. He wouldn’t let anything hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long time character I've owned but never did anything with. You can see a little bit of info on here here [ http://toyhou.se/1315.zoey-klark ]. But now that I discovered I like pokephilia so much I think I finally found the true calling of this character and her awkward little family. Prepare for a lot more stories featuring Zoey and her partner Hollywood.


End file.
